Maria Lancelot
Maria Lancelot is the world's first Pandora. Her given sobriquets are: "The Holy Corpse" and "The Mother of all Pandora". All of the Pandora's Stigmata are actually fragments of her crystallized body. Maria's body is stored in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, West Genetics' secret underground chamber, and was the Nova's target during the 10th Nova Clash. Background She first appeared to Gengo Aoi over a lake outside his villa. Maria fought single-handedly against the Novas in the early Nova Clashes before her tragic death. Her body became crystallized, and was sealed deep below in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide in West Genetics. From it, Gengo Aoi developed and perfected the stigmata system, which gave birth to the Pandora. Her body still remains under the academy to this day. Her DNA was used by Gengo Aoi to create fie special Pandora (Chiffon, Cassandra, Windy, Teslad and Lucy Renault), and at a later stage, mindless clones by Scarlet Ohara. She also had a hand in giving birth to her and Gengo's son, Ryuuichi Aoi. It is shown that though her body is crystallized and parts of her body are missing, she is in fact still alive and conscious; shown when she looked at Scarlet Ohara and showed her the "truth of everything." Appearance Maria has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her thighs. Her regular attire was composed of a simple sleeveless dark blue top, and a long light purple skirt that reached her ankles. It seems her attire is similar to that of Kazuha Aoi, possibly Gengo based her dress on Maria's old raiment. But her most notable feature was her eyes, which had vertical slits over each pupil, a sign that she wasn't entirely human. Indeed, for Scarlett Ohara revealed in her flashback that Maria's genetic structure is similar to that of the Novas. When she fought, large protrusions grew out of her back, and she wielded a large metallic claw, with two floating shields by her sides. After her passing, her weapon was, aptly named: Anti-Nova. Currently the only Pandora's able to wield a duplicate of this rudimentary Volt Weapon are: Roxanne Elipton and Chiffon Fairchild, their version is relevantly named 'Anti-Nova Trial Version', seeing as it is a mere copy of the original. Personality In the brief flashback Gengo had while sitting in his chair on the balcony. Maria appeared as a gentle woman whom remained silent, even though Gengo asked her if they were to survive "that", instead of answering she chose to catch a tear-drop from Gengo onto her finger, and sip it up. Through that procedure she conveyed enough information to Gengo, almost like, as if their hearts were to be resonating (according to Gengo). Story 10th Nova Clash Maria Lancelot is renowned as "The Mother of all Pandora", and her corpse resides in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. It was the primary target of the four S-Class Nova who engaged Earth. The Nova efficiently made use of their assimilated Nova Form Pandora to effectively locate Maria and transport them to her whereabouts. The remaining S-Class Nova were, however, defeated in the nick of time, just as they were about to destroy Maria. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Maria Lancelot clones are revealed to be the true research goal of Dr. Scarlett Ohara, as the E-Pandora are only a cover story until the clones are perfected, to replace E-Pandora and Pandora in the fight against the Nova. 11th Nova Clash The Maria Lancelot clones resonate with the unknown type Nova that Amelia Evans devolved into, and became Nova themselves. Chiffon Fairchild is initially believed to be a reincarnation of Maria Lancelot by Satellizer L. Bridget, as Chiffon's fully deployed Volt Weapon is the same as Maria's. Valkyrie Introduction Arc In a flashback, she first appears on Earth in the early twenty-first century, materializing before a young Japanese man who was rowing on the lake outside his villa. She's given the name Maria, allowed to live in his house, and comforts him when he comes to her room, tears in his eyes. She's later shown when Lucy shares her memories with Kazuya Aoi. 12th Nova Clash As the joint training exercise descended into pandemonium, Gengo made his way into the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, and asked Maria to give their daughters her power. Some time later, Sister Margaret enters the inner sanctum to confront Gengo on what was transpiring above. After some heated conversation, the newcomer left Gengo and Maria to their own devices. Busters Arc Days after the 12th Nova Clash ended, Gengo returned with Scarlett Ohara. After some heated conversation, Gengo revealed Maria's greatest secret: the "Mother of All Pandora" had not perished in the 4th Nova Clash, she was still alive. Maria herself demonstrated that fact as she gazed at the invalid woman, an unimpressed look in her alienated eyes. When asked to have everything explained, Maria complied and connected her mind to the suddenly frightened woman before her, and showed her exactly who she really is. Relationships Gengo Aoi They first met on the lake outside Gengo's house. He regarded her as a goddess, and treated her as such as they lived together. His reverence of her never changed, even after the long years that followed in her death. Such reverence eventually led to his point of view falling out with Scarlett Ohara, who'd done a map of Maria's genetic structure without his permission. In his mind, Ohara was playing God, regardless of her intentions. When Ohara essentially proclaimed Maria was nothing more than a resource to be exploited, Gengo promptly terminated her contract. Later, when Chiffon Fairchild revealed her true form during the 11th Nova Clash, Gengo recognized it as the same form that Maria Lancelot once assumed. Scarlett Ohara Shortly after the 7th Nova Clash of 2053, Nova researcher Scarlett Ohara began to create a map of Maria Lancelot's genetic structure. In her mind, completely understanding Maria's powers would've helped immensely in their war against the Nova, and saved countless young people from dying on the battlefield. However, when she reported her results to her superior, Gengo Aoi, she was viciously slapped and then berated for her actions. Even though she hadn't asked for permission, she felt she'd done nothing wrong. Gengo disagreed, and soon fired her after a heated verbal exchange. Years passed after that incident, and Ohara vowed to prove herself right and Gengo wrong. To that end she began the secret Type-Maria project, which would've created an army of Maria Lancelot clones to fight against the Nova, and thus validate her stance. To hide the project from the world, she created the E-Pandora project as a means to hide her ongoing project. She quietly continued her project while the world was focused on the E-Pandora's, courtesy of the Chevalier . But when the E-Pandora revolted, one of them, Amelia Evans, broke into Ohara's inner lab and discovered the ghastly truth. Unable to bear the immense grief, Amelia began to transform into a Nova. This prematurely awakened the Maria clones, who broke out of their cylinders and targeted her. The clones were then absorbed into Amelia's body, and thus helped complete her transformation into an Unknown Type Nova, which brought down parts of the ceiling onto the prone Ohara, who was too thunderstruck to move. With the clones gone, the Type Maria project came to an end. Some time later, Ohara was brought before Maria by Gengo Aoi. Maria thought little of her at first, but agreed to Gengo's request to show the crippled woman who she really is. Sister Margaret As headmaster of Genetics West, Sister Margaret essentially serves as the guardian of Maria's body, sealed below the academy in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Erika Kudo Erika Kudo served as the surrogate mother for Maria and Gengo's child, Ryuuichi Aoi. She also replaced Maria as the public wife of Gengo, while Maria was his private love. Kazuya Aoi believed for most of his life that Erika was his true grandmother. Gallery Marialancelot.png Trivia References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13